M16A1 (Girls' Frontline)
Character Synopsis M16A1 'is another primary protagonist of Girls' Frontline, being the "sister" of M4A1 and an important figure to the AR Team. She is basically the second in command for the Anti-Reain Team and is considered by many to be nearly as good of a leader as her sister counterpart M4A1 Character Statistics 'Tiering: 9-A, likely 8-A Verse: '''Girls' Frontline '''Name: '''M16A1 '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''T-Doll, Commander of The AR Team '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (M16A1 is capable of utilizing various guns and bombs in warfare, including weapons outside of her standard machine gunes), Hacking (T-Dolls have the natural ability to hack into systems and even other T-Dolls ), T-Doll Physiology, Non-Corporeal (T-Dolls in their most absolute form is nothing but pure data and information that stores itself in The Neural Cloud), Mind Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (T-Dolls are gifted with the ability to interact with andeven completely destroy T-Doll's and their Digi-Minds, giving them an absolute death. Samples of data created from T-Dolls are capable of creating viruses that rewrite the minds of those it enters ), Immortality (Type 1, 8 & 9; T-Dolls are reliant on their digital selves contained within the pocket reality called The Neural Cloud. They can also back-up their digital form and seperate it from their original bodies ), Duplication, Ressurection (T-Dolls are capable of creating alternate bodies to host their digiminds and resurrecting old bodies), Reactive Power Level (T-Dolls gradually gain experience from battle and this increases their power). Resistance to extreme conditions such as freezing cold area's and burning hot fields, Mind Manipulation, Information Manipulation & Hacking (T-Dolls can naturally survive each others attacks, in addition to live through attacks that involve directly attacking the Digi-Mind. T-Dolls are also gifted with natural defenses from hacking through blocks and defenses) Destructive Ability: Small Building Level, likely Multi-City Block Level '(Has a similar T-Doll build to M4A1 and is often times portrayed as being her equal. Like other T-Dolls, M16A1 can easily destroy Typhon's and Uhlan's, which are advanced tanks that are capable of attacking and surving anti-tank missiles. T-Dolls and other AR Team memebers are capable of harming each other, some of which can survive bombs that can destroy anything within a 500 meter radius) 'Speed: FTL '(Comparable in speed to M4A1 and is a similar build to her as well. Consistently goes up against T-Dolls who can easily dodge explosions, bullets and even anti-tank weapons at relatively close proximity. Capable of reacting to and doding laser beam emissions from Rodelero's and Typhon's) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman '(Capable of easily carrying heavy weapons and cases of weapons whilst fighting physically in combat and not being weighed down) 'Striking Ability: Small Building Level, likely Multi-City Block Level '(Her attacks are capable of harming other T-Dolls, whom of which can survive bombs that can destroy anything within a 500 meter radius. Can destroy Jupiter Cannon, which is shouldn't be any lesser in durability than a 16th Century Cannon) 'Durability: Small Building Level, likely Multi-City Block Level '(Should have a similar durability to M4A1 due to being built similarly to her. Can also endure attacks from heavy technology such as Typhon's, Uhlan's and even Jupiter Cannons) 'Stamina: High '(T-Dolls are capable of fighting against several waves of enemies whilst having enough energy to take on much stronger foes as well) 'Range: 'Extended Melee Range with weapons and bombs 'Intelligence: Very High '''(T-Dolls are naturally built with combat in mind and have extensive knowledge in the field of military, being capable of wielding almost any type of weapon, hacking into not just systems but other T-Dolls who have defenses meant to protect against that and even being able to defuse bombs) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Various Assault Rifles, however she mainly uses M16A1's. Also can use Bombs and other military weapons, as she has been trained in the use of them and can wield them '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Neural Cloud System: '''T-Dolls are linked to a pocket dimension called The Neural Cloud, which allows T-Dolls to back up their digital selves into this space to keep themselves from truly dying. T-Dolls can use this to create new bodies and dummy link them, or simply ressurect old bodies that may have been destroyed in combat *'Hacking: T-Dolls can hack into or if they desire, interact physically with one's Digi-Mind (The mental cognition of T-Dolls that also act as a capsule for their digital forms). This can be used to essentially control and manipulate other beings or simply kill off their minds/digital self to truly kill off opponents Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Girls' Frontline Category:Soldiers Category:Military Category:Anti-Rain Team Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Leaders Category:Gun Users Category:Hackers Category:Weapons Master Category:Information Manipulators Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8